godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisters of Fate
Greek Mythology Referred to in Mythology as 'the Moirae, '''or the Fates; Clotho, Lahkesis, and Atropos, were the daughters of Themis, Titan Goddess of Divine Law, and Zeus, King of the Gods. As the three Sisters of Fate, Lahkesis, Atropos, and Clotho, determined the fates of every mortal, God, and Titan. Clotho weaved the Threads of Fate, beginning all lives. Lahkesis embellished the threads, which decided the events that would occur in every being's life. Finally, Atropos cut the threads, ending a life. The Fates held power over even divine entities, such as Zeus or Gaia. Contrary to the games, mythology said that the power of the Fates was absolute, even for Zeus. Though there are several references made to the possibility of Zeus changing Fate, he does not. In some tales and mythology, the Sisters of Fate are called the Moirae. In the God of War Series God of War II The Loom of Fate In ''God of War II, after being betrayed by Zeus, Kratos was stripped of his godly power and killed. Although he managed to fight his way out of Hades, he was still mortal, and thus it was literally impossible for him to climb Mount Olympus to face Zeus. The only way he could get his revenge would be to change the way events had played out-to change his fate. To do so, he traveled to the Island of Creation to find the Loom of Fate, which has the power to control time and thus the power to let Kratos change his past. The Sisters of Fate To control the Loom, Kratos had to battle the three Sisters of Fate, who have never before allowed anyone to change their past, and who were hellbent against granting Kratos this power, frightened that the Ghost of Sparta would bring doom to the world should he use it. Battle With Kratos At first, Lahkesis confronted Kratos alone. When bested by Kratos, Lahkesis summoned her sister Atropos from within a mirror. Atropos carried Kratos through the mirror, back in time, to the final fight between Kratos and Ares. She threatened to kill Kratos' past self by destroying the Blade of the Gods - without it, Ares would triumph over the Spartan, and the Kratos fighting the Sisters would retroactively be erased from existence. Kratos protected the sword and defeated Atropos, thereby hurling him back to Lahkesis' throne room. Desperate, Lahkesis and Atropos fought Kratos together. He defeated them by throwing them into one of their inter-dimensional mirrors and shattering it, thereby imprisoning them in it. The Loom Chamber The final sister, the hideously deformed Clotho, awaited Kratos in the Loom Chamber beyond. While Kratos made his way to her head, he disabled five of her smaller arms blocking his way up. Once at the top level, he disabled her two main arms, giving him time to bring up a giant swinging blade. With this blade, he impaled Clotho through her head, killing the last of the Sisters of Fate and finally granting himself the power to change the past and control time. God of War III During his final confrontation with Zeus, Kratos was forced to confront all the fears and evils of his past. In doing so, he found himself in a pool of blood, where he could hear the voices of his victims. Amongst the voices, the Sisters of Fate could be heard. Their views, of which they informed Kratos during their previous battles, echoed across the pool. "You cannot change your Destiny, Mortal...". Provided Kratos dwelled across the pool longer, The Sisters were heard again; "Your soul may never find peace for what you have become." Trivia *Lahkesis has a resonant voice when she speaks, as she holds Atropos in her body. *Clotho is the biggest of the sisters, despite being the youngest. *The Sisters' designs reflect their duties in mythology: Clotho resembles a bloated silkworm and weaves the threads of life; Lahkesis "embellishes" the threads and resembles a priestess (also being the Fate most involved in communicating with the outside world); and Atropos, who cuts the threads, has massive talons on her fingers. Gallery Lahkesis 1-1.jpg|Lahkesis concept art. Atropos3.jpg|Atropos concept art. Atropos 3-1.jpg Atropos 2-1.jpg 428px-Sister_Fate.jpg|Clotho concept art. 405px-Clotho.jpg Lahkesis.jpg Atropos 2.jpg clotho1.png 5-amuletofthefates-1.jpg|Amulet of the Fates sisters.jpg|Original artistic concept sisters2.jpg|Original artistic concept saddleroom.jpg sisterspalace.jpg Related Pages *Lahkesis *Atropos *Clotho Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies Category:Gods